(a) Field
The described technology generally relates to a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using a mask strip.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display is a self-luminance type display device including a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. The OLED display is a self-emission display device in which a hole injected from an anode and an electron injected from a cathode are re-coupled with each other in the organic emission layer and dissipated to emit light. Further, since the OLED display has low power consumption, high luminance, a wide viewing angle, and a high response speed, the display receives attention as a next-generation display device for commercial application.